Usuario discusión:Marduke/Archivo 1
Bienvenidos a mi página de discusión.Para dejar nuevos mensajes haz click aquí Por favor piensa en que escribiras antes de escribirme y lee esto... *Soy humano asi como lo eres y cometo errores varias veces,si cree que he errado en alguna decisión que he tomado,comentemelo amablemente y lo resolveremos paso a paso *Si has olvidado iniciar sesión puedes hacerlo aquí *Use Cabeceras descriptivas en el título del mensaje, los mensajes nuevos se ubican al final de la página no al principio *Recuerda siempre firmar con este boton Archivo:Button sig-1-.png.Si no firmas no podre contestarte *Este usuario no acepta mensajes de tipo telegráfico (hola k tl ps pq me hs hcho eso) o initeligibles. *Si me tratas con respeto intentare ayudarte y contestarte lo mas rapido posible. *Recuerde mirar las reglas si no quiere ser expulsado de esta wiki. *Si quieres enviarme mensajes continuos existe el chat en donde todos podemos hablar juntos. *Este usuario no contesta mensajes de usuarios no registrados a menos que sea importante. *Quien intente hacer vandalismo se las vera con los héroes.Nunca intentes editar mensajes de otros usuarios.Solo puedes editar el tuyo. *Y recuerde expresarse en tonos respetuosos o su mensaje no será contestado. Gracias por su atención ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Gracias por registrarte y si tienes cualquier duda preguntame 15:27 7 may 2010 (UTC) te respondere de inmediato Me preguntas por las páginas de usuarios verdad 00:48 8 may 2010 (UTC) Es simple solo le das editar y ya haces lo que quieres con tu página luego subes imagenes etc. te dejo un link de instrucciones de la wiki, o mejor de todas las wikis, ahh y no te olvides de leer Ben 10 Wiki:Reglas, el link es http://ayuda.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Contenidos bien venido sabes tu sabes como encontrar el tercer capitulo de ben 10 ultimate alien?????????La chica 10 (discusión) 01:50 8 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias, por tu apoyo un imbeil pone cosas pornográficas en las páginas y blanquea, descubrío como desbloquearse, la wikia central puede denunciarlo con Detector Users (D. U . T), podria ser detenido por atropello a páginas web, o denunciado si es menor de edad 15:07 10 may 2010 (UTC) OK, Me unire pero a la tardesita, ahora estoy nervioso si 15:16 10 may 2010 (UTC) Sabes del chat de Ben 10 Wiki para otra oportunidad, porque en cualquier momento me voy al colegio. Tu nombre Tu nombre es muy lindo Marduke me recuerda a una pelicula que vi hace poco que se llamaba Marmaduke (Tal vez viste la peli nada mas que le quitaste el ma) fue un risa jajajajaja cualquier duda que necesites ve a mi Discusion soy Rollback de la Wiki Goop9 (Hablame) (Lo que hice) 12:20 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Imagen Esa imagen de bestia ultimate es mia deberias haberme pedido permiso para ponerla Yo te la dejo solo lo hago para que si les gusta la imagen que sepan quiren la creo Genial Gano Paraguay, la Albirroja 2 a 0 contra un Eslovaquia fácil, ¿De DOnde eres? *http://es.fifa.com/worldcup/matches/round=249722/match=300061481/index.html *Alli esta la noticia en FIFA.com 13:58 20 jun 2010 (UTC) y de que parte de Paraguay eres... 16:35 20 jun 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, yo también....... y de que parte de Asunción 16:40 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Gua yo de VIlla Victoria .... cerca del Colegio Vicente I. Iturvbe 17:05 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Se necesitan 100 ediciones ya eres Grado 1 20:22 20 jun 2010 (UTC) ok si te doy permiso no hay problema pero no digas que son tuyas si te preguntan porque sería una estafa Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 23:59 21 jun 2010 (UTC) que?? oye esq pondras todas las imagenes de la wiki en tu pagina de inicio?? Quieres inscribirte en Competencia de Usuarios 2010 22:43 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Pregunta La Pregunta, conoces la serie de Isla del drama, Bueno, yo como el conductor los divido en equipos y les doy desafíos periodicamente, luego los perdedores, o el equipo perdedor eliminan a al guien por votacion entre el equipo, al final van quedando menos y menos , hazta que queda el ultimo sin eliminar en la final, ese se gana el premio 22:58 27 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: los siento, pero tu wiki esta en las que trabajo, mira mi página que lo dice Usuario:Lodestar225/Lista de Wikis en las que edito 22:58 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Solo subir imagenes, reolver acertijos, ordenar articulos, responder preguntas, nada más, como le dije a Omnihallows, no puedo entrar en detalle, para no arruinar la sorpresa 01:26 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Aun falta, la fecha es el Domingo 4 de Julio de 2010, o dentro de 6 dias 22:55 28 jun 2010 (UTC) No, supongo que sera a la mañana o a esta hora no se, pero al mediodia ni de tarde JAMAS 22:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye mira mi sub pagina d eusuario alli tengo como 100 aliens mas que te faltan XD 23:53 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo no me referia a fusiones, si no a aliens http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lodestar225/Todos_los_Aliens_del_Omnitrix/Ultimatrix 00:56 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Vamos a ganar 01:49 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro que si Claro que si Vamos Paraguay Pero yo cuando termina el partido vuelo al cole, XD, asi que son mis ultimos momentos en la wiki hasta la tardecita 12:37 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo entro a las 12:30 y salgo a las 17:40 Aunque, llego a las 18:00 y el colegio esta a cinco minutos (Creo que ya sabes que hago, XD), estoy en el Octavo Grado T. T. 12:49 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Comenzo, pero yo no me despego de la compu, porque al lado hay tele, Por cierto estoy viendolo por Telefuturo 14:01 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Te puedes conectar al chat 14:03 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno, OK, Lee esto cuando tegas tiempo Ayuda:Chat, y te aclaro algunas cositas luego ok 14:07 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro que es posible anare a Espana o lo qe sea, porque sitenemos fe todo es posible 14:16 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Conectate Conectate al chat, lee esto Ben 10 Wiki:Chat, para saber de que se trata y luego entra a http://xat.com/Ben10Wiki. :: Si yo fui 15:13 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Imagenes Si te doy permiso, no hay problema Soldado Inkursiano Hola amigo. Bueno aqui te dejo la imagen me costo mucho encontrarla aqui esta Archivo:Sodlados_Inkursionadoe.jpg Saludos!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 20:59 4 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Soldado Inkursiano2 Hola otra vez! Bueno aqui te dejo otra imagen y es solo un soldado, pero tiene muy mala calidad.. bueno aqui esta Archivo:Soldado_inkursiano_disarando.jpg Saludos!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 21:06 4 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Hola Hola Marduke HEY YO NO DIJE ESO 08:12 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Que te pica para acusarme de algo asi, YO NO HICE ESO, apuesto q ni siquiera era owner 15:30 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hoa que bueno escribirte otra vez bien si quieres puedes agarrar mis Ultimates Fanons para tu Blog si quieres Atte:Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 16:51 6 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola ¿Que necesitas Marduke? --Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 17:28 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Ah ok te perdono pero vi mal y pense que necesitabas algo --Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 17:32 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Ultimates Si quieres podes poner todas mis fusiones y todos mis ultimates en tu omnitrix ¡Gracias! ¡Hola Marduke!, gracias por tu imagen, ahora reemplazaré mis imágenes de aliens usando esto, y además ver si entiendo tus instrucciones y también veré si puedo hacer cómics y todo eso, de ahora en adelante tú eres mi amigo. [[Usuario:Benmaniaco]] ¡Oh! Y también por la versión mejorada eliminaré la otra de mi compu y guardaré ésta mejor [[Usuario:Benmaniaco]] imposible nadie puede eliminar un xat,marduke eso es imposible Rath (discusión) 08:54 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Cuatro Brazos Hola Marduke Muchas gracias no se me habia olvidado hasta estaba esperando que me la mandaras las imagenes que me has enviado las he imprimido y las he llevado a mi escuela a enseñarlas a mis compañeros esque aveces una me han pedido ellos algunas yo te las he pedido si me dicen algo te digo ;) PD:Muchas Gracias XF9 08:40 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Error Fue un Error era para Alien K perdoname Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 15:35 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Que lo iba a banear a Alien K y sin querer te banie a ti Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 19:33 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Perdon fue un Error no te quize banear es que sin querer se me apreto Marduke perdoname y no me bajes de amistad Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 19:36 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Pues fue un Error todos los Humanos cometemos Errores Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 19:42 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias No me habia dado cuenta que estoy por llegar a las 10.000 ediciones, xD 22:48 16 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Desbloqueo No hay de que amigo te salve por que no eres vandalista y nunca lo fuiste ni lo seras Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 12:54 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Ganando Vamos ganando gracias a mi que respondi las 2 preguntas y a ti por lo de los cambios IUPIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 17:41 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok Esperame un segundo Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 21:08 17 jul 2010 (UTC) No No eso se da creo cuando tenes 10.000 Ediciones XD sino te las daría además sino tendría 3 trofeos y Lodestar 10 XDD Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 13:44 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcurso Las reglas dicen una semana. Y las correcciones deben haber más de 5. 14:53 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya se Ya se sobre la Categoría la vi antes de tu aviso Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 18:09 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Marduke Eres votante oficial del Mundial Zvesda Archivo:Vive_el_Mundiall.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 23:25 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Graxz : Lo hare , me hubieras avisado más temprano 23:29 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!!!!!!!! Por tus 1.000 Ediciones Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 23:50 18 jul 2010 (UTC) thumb Medala thumb|leftContento, xD 00:14 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias creo que ya se que me vas a enseñar :) PLANTILLA vi que te salen mal tenes que poner en fuente que esta a la isquierda de las hermamientas de edicion 22:42 20 jul 2010 (UTC) re:re:plantilla me refiero a ariba de donde escribis donde dise normal, b'' i'' u y todo eso al final estara fuente, are un blog para una nevatecnica de firma 22:48 20 jul 2010 (UTC) firma ve a xat para esplicarte mejor 23:31 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Firma Te he hecho una Firma igual a la mia mirala y dime si te gusta si te gusta haz una Subpágina de Usuario con Marduke Firma asi te la guardas son unos pasos dificiles cualquier cosa pedime y te mando por imágenes buena aqui tu Firma. Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 00:18 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Marduke(Discusión) (Contribuciones) Sobre los Inkursianos No se, es que solo hago en Pose Oficial Derecha/Izquierda pero ahorita veo es que estoy haciendo a Mike MorningStar XLRay (discusión) 20:12 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Felicidades por tus.... 1000 Ediciones! Segui adelante thumb|Tu trofeo Entiendo que no es mucho pero es un reconocimiento a tus 1000 ediciones!--Locki o Junior.. (discusión) 18:01 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikimedallas Marduke... te entrego... ¡La medalla de plata del Wikiconcurso! Y de regalo... ¡La Super por esforzarte! SuperWikimedalla Plata.png|La Super WK-SS.png|La de plata -- 15:01 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Ya te lo borre el Blog Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 15:20 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok Oye esta bien haremos una alianza amigo!!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 11:59 24 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Alianza ¿Puedo unirme a tu alianza con Nanomech? Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 12:42 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok pero si llegamos los 3 a los ultimos participantes nos tendriamos que masacrar jajajaja xD Goop(Mensajes) (Logros) 20:08 26 jul 2010 (UTC) La Fanon En mi serie de la Fanon, Ben tiene 23 años, en la secuela iba a tener 25 pero lo voy a dejar en 26, así que podes crear una serie. -- Archivo:Cannonbolt Ultimate Rodando2.gif 01:01 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Ofendido Titulo Actual:``lodestar´´ Esta Direccion IP me ha insultado y en el xat es babydip su direccion IP es: 85.155.21.137 para ver lo que me dijo click aqui --Marduke (discusión) 15:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Arreglado xD Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 21:32 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok Viste donde dice Votación Comentarios le debes apretar donde esta blanco y ya Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 21:42 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Guerra en la Wiki Gracias a Marduke por participar en Guerra en la Wiki contra los vandalos Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) thumb Ponla donde te guste mas,XD,Saludos Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Sacalas Marduke saca la SuperWikiMedallas de la Idea (La Azul) y la de Juez (La verde) ya que no te corresponden la verde era para Lodestar por ser Juez y la azul para mi por haber ideado el Wikiconcurso asi que por favor sacalas Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 19:49 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Fondo thumb|Solo para Marduke :)thumb|left|Solo para Marduke :PSolo recuerda que si alguien pregunta quien las hizo, di que las hizo: XLRay (discusión) 21:30 30 jul 2010 (UTC) AAAhh.. Por lo que veo y por lo que tengo no tengo ninguna imagen de Frio con las Ala abiertas http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100728004406/ben10/es/images/7/71/BT10.gif 21:31 30 jul 2010 (UTC) hola amigo XD! hola tu me pusistes esto en mi discusion : Muchas Gracias por comentar en mi blog se que te gustan las imagenes y si quieres usalas XD Marduke (discusión) 17:39 29 jul 2010 (UTC) solo te quería decir que si es el bolg de MARDUKE /PARA FUSIONAR ALIENS te animo a que sigas poniendo y si me dejas te ayudo cuando kieras gracias por dejarme utilizar tus imagenes la de diamantino(lo llamo así porke soy español pero ya dije k lo puedo decir en ingles o latinoamericano) la de diamante ,perdon repito ME ENCANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD esque me gusta tanto si me puedes CONSEGUIR IMAGENES ASÍ te lo agradecería mucho VENGA,muchas gracias amigo Yactilxk (discusión) 16:26 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Ehh.. Mi ra los Gifs se ace por medio de un Programa el mismo que uso yo que es Gif Movie Gear y en el paint deves hacer la partes de tu gif y copiandoloas al programa y cuando las tengas todad le pones reproducir y Guarda. Ehh.. Mi ra los Gifs se ace por medio de un Programa el mismo que uso yo que es Gif Movie Gear y en el paint deves hacer la partes de tu gif y copiandoloas al programa y cuando las tengas todad le pones reproducir y Guarda.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100728004406/ben10/es/images/7/71/BT10.gif 17:11 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Toma http://rapidshare.com/files/93001727/Portable_GIF_Movie_Gear.rar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100728004406/ben10/es/images/7/71/BT10.gif 17:19 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Mi blog bueno el blog lo hice para que me ayudaran a hacer los sprites, backsprites, etc., bueno el juego lo voy a empezar a hacer cuando tengas todos los sprites :) marduke eres un genio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no me lo puedo creer as hecho la postura oficial a la derecha de ultimate fangoso(fuego pantanoso) k pasada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por cierto las demás te an kedado geniales!!!!!!!! te animo una vez mas ak sigasYactilxk (discusión) 10:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) e amigo no me tienes en tu lista marduke solo kería decirte k no me veo en tu lista yo voy a acer una y te voy a poner a ti por lo bien que me tratassobre todo porke nunca me as insultado y me tratas bien me dejas tus imagenes por cierto algunas imagenes se te olvida poner "by marduke" yo lo pongo bueno xaoYactilxk (discusión) 10:52 2 ago 2010 (UTC) te lo dedico tengo un bolg titulado ME VOY DE VACACIONES A GIJON! te lo dedico ati y a otra persona leelo si kieresYactilxk (discusión) 14:08 2 ago 2010 (UTC) te lo regalo en tu blog : User blog:Marduke/Aliens Version Albedo tienes a albedo con su ultimatrix aber k te parece el k te he echo tambien te echo un albedo sin nada (tienen la camiseta de final battle y me costó mucho acer la camiseta aki tienes)EN la imagen con ultimatrix(ultimatrix echo por mi) en el título pone sin nada es un error mio lo de sin nada te las regalo para si kieres utilizarlas en tu blog Yactilxk (discusión) 15:09 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Ultimatrix albedo(sin nada) de yactil para Marduke.png Albedo(sin nada) de yactil para Marduke.png tambien te regalo esto para el mismo blog esos 2blog tuyos me gustan: toma para albedo(este está mejor la postura la pose la saque de uno tuyo y simplemente lo he editado de rojo el lo azul no se si ponerlo rojo)Yactilxk (discusión) 15:23 2 ago 2010 (UTC) thumb subpagina como creo una subpagina de usuario? gracias Rath (discusión) 21:43 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola hola pregunta ¿OYE NO SABES CUANDO LODESTAR225 PONDRA EL SIGUIENTE DESAFIO??? MONO-ARÁCNIDO (discusión) 02:20 3 ago 2010 (UTC) ........ que me harias si yo vuelvo a hablar con MAYUSCULAS????? y agradece que con tu respuesta ganaste 10 puntos MONO-ARÁCNIDO (discusión) 02:24 3 ago 2010 (UTC) BenVilgax y Spitter Hola ya hise a benVilgax y a Spitter pero no se como subirlos (el otro dia lo hise de una manera pero ya no me sirve) No te puedo dejar Hola Marduke,con respecto a lo que dijiste que querias copiarme el blog de "Creaciones Con/Sin Omnitrix" no te dejare que me lo copies por que fue mi idea...Te avise para que no lo copies...Adios--Locki o Junior.. (discusión) 03:03 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Medalla de nada no hace falta que me hagas un medalla XD RE:Blog Si me enojo si me copias mi blog ademas el que lo hace primero tiene derecho a quedarselo...No te podre dejar a imitar mi blog...--Locki o Junior.. (discusión) 03:58 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Grado 3 Te cambie la figurilla a Grado 3 ya que tenes mas de 1.000 Ediciones Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 20:03 3 ago 2010 (UTC) No Hagas Trampa para los Puntos ¬¬ 12:25 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias muchas gracias por la medalla esta buenisima ;) a mi me guntan ultra t y Benmomia Upgrade19 (discusión) 21:35 4 ago 2010 (UTC)upgrade19 Hola Hola Marduke yo no te puedo hacer Rollback solo pueden los Burocratas Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 22:33 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon marduke por hacer un proyecto igual al tuy yo no tenia idea por que no visitaba tus blogs. Pero si no te gusta lo cancelo, aunque yo no solo le hiba a cambiar el color de omnitrix y ojos tambien le hiva a cambiar un pooco la apariencia fisica. Consejos Hola, Marduke, veo que estas insultando siempre aquí a usuarios vándalos, sabemos en otros wikis tú eres un burócrata y administrador, no permitiré insultos en toda wiki, si sigues insultando me veo obligado a reportar tu comportamiento al staff o al helper para su conocimiento y demás fines.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 12:50 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :Amigos, si, pero no me gustan los insultos de todos los usuarios que veo, sabes que soy estricto a las reglas de wikia. Gracias.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:23 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Goop Page. http://cartoonnetworkmx.files.wordpress.com/2009/04/goop.png HEY ME ESTAS COMENZANDO A ENOJAR UNA TRAMPA MAS Y TE VOY A CASTIGAR 00:49 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :No hay problema con el usuario que vandaliza, lo he bloqueado, estaré atento si vuelve otra vez con IP de otra cabina de Internet, además comportate, por favor, hay usuarios que se quejan de tí.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:15 6 ago 2010 (UTC) firma Archivo:Firma_marduke.gif aqui esta... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806223760/ben10/es/images/c/c2/Firma_B10af.gif 23:40 6 ago 2010 (UTC) No hay de que No hay de que ...si necesitas algo me habisas http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806223760/ben10/es/images/c/c2/Firma_B10af.gif 23:45 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Aca esta thumb Aquí los tienes los Fríos Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 00:25 7 ago 2010 (UTC)thumb :Firma Acá te dejo un Gif para enseñarte ;) Archivo:FirmaPersonalizada.gif -- 21:30 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Jajaj, te quedó muy buena. Cualquier cosa avisame ;) -- 21:30 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ::(PD: Te conviene ir archivando mensajes de discusión, ya que hay navegadores que no soportan tanto) :::http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayuda:C%C3%B3mo_archivar_una_p%C3%A1gina_de_discusi%C3%B3n 22:25 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la firma y prueba Gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi firma ...como ya la puse en mi firma la voy a probar firmando...chauuu-- (discusión) 23:44 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Prueba 2 aver si ahora anda la firma.--'Locki10-Ben10UA (Discusión) (Contribuciones)' 00:49 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :Hecho al borrar tu archivo 1 a tu petición.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 03:21 8 ago 2010 (UTC)